marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Vol 1 39
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. They are interrupted by J. Jonah Jameson who tells Parker to stop fooling around upstairs and go down and take photos of the gala ballroom. Sarah tries to tell Jonah that Peter is a capable photographer, but Jonah refuses to listen, saying Parker needs constant supervision. While down on the street below, Max Dillon looks up at the Top of the World building, looking forward to enacting his scheme that evening. His thoughts are interrupted when a businessman shoves past him. Max briefly considers electrocuting the man, but decides against it. As he walks past the building, Charles Buchanan approaches the hotel. He has also come up with a plan of his own. He intends to rob the charity gala that will be taking place in the hotel's Beguine Ballroom. He figures he can make a killing robbing people and be able to flee the country and live it right. While down in the lobby, Peter Parker is snapping photos when suddenly, a man comes out of the elevator dragging a woman out by her hair. The woman is his wife and she had come to the hotel to escape their abusive marriage. When security tries to stop him, the man knocks the guard out. It's then that Charles Buchanan walks in on this situation just as Spider-Man arrives on the scene. Spider-Man easily trounces the abusive husband. After the brief fight, both Spider-Man and Charlie are surprised when his wife goes to her abusive husband's side. Not recognizing Buchanan, Spider-Man offers to help him with his luggage as it looks heavy, much to Charlie's surprise.Charlie Buchanan has been busted by Spider-Man over six times in the past, each time the wall-crawler doesn't recognize him. Recorded captures were depicted in , and . Later that evening, Peter is putting his tuxedo for the gala dinner. However, he is having trouble putting on his bow tie. He is interrupted by a phone call from Aunt May who is reminding him about going over for dinner that night. While on the roof of his hotel room, Electro looks over at the Top of New York Hotel.The original twin towers of the World Trade Center are depicted as part of the New York City skyline here. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The original towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001, and have since been replaced by the Freedom Tower. After years of feeling like a loser, Electro has decided that he is going to die big. Riding on a bolt of electricity, Electro flies toward the Top of New York. While inside the hotel, Charlie Buchanan goes through his suitcase, preparing for his big score. Putting on an outfit he prepared for this situation, Charlie goes out into the hallway. When some patrons see him, they run away in fear, prompting Buchanan to laugh maniacally. While in the ballroom, Peter Parker is taking photos of the charity gala. He is interrupted by Sarah Klein who apologizes for coming onto him earlier in the day. She explains that she feels as though her biological clock is ticking and hasn't been able to find a suitable man to have children with. Her explanation is interrupted by J. Jonah Jameson, who is furious that Peter is socializing instead of taking photos. The last straw for Peter is when Jonah calls him a kid. Losing his temper, Peter picks up a punch bowl from off a table and dumps its contents on Jameson. While Jonah is being laughed at by everyone, Electro is wiring himself up to the building's rooftop electrical system. Furious, Jonah fires Peter on the spot, but people continue to laugh. Suddenly, they are interrupted by Charlie Buchanan, who has strapped explosives to a make-shift costume. Calling himself "Crook-Man", Buchanan orders everyone to hand over their valuables or he will trigger the explosives. In the confusion, Peter manages to slip away and change into Spider-Man. Upon the roof, Electro begins drawing in electricity into his body in greater and greater quantities. Back in the ballroom, Spider-Man calls Charlie's bluff, daring him to set off the explosives. This angers J. Jonah Jameson who thinks that the wall-crawler is putting their lives at risk. What Jonah can't know is that Spider-Man's spider-sense isn't going off, telling him that the explosives strapped to Buchanan are fake. Giving into Spider-Man's pressure, Charlie pushes the plunger on the detonator. However, instead of an explosion, the lights go out. However, the Top of New York is not the only place that goes dark. All over New York City a sweeping blackout strikes as Electro begins absorbing every last bit of electricity in the city. After a certain point, Electro begins to panic as he cannot control the flow of electricity, nor can he stop it. Afraid he is going to die, Electro doesn't stop until he can fire a bolt of electricity into the sky that is so bright, it lights up the entire city. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Herb Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft *** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}